


The Darryl Scream

by Green Verde (Green_V_starwarsfan)



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Animals, Arcade, Bullying, Coming Out, Conversation, Dogs, Fighting, Friendship, Hot Tub, M/M, Pets, friends - Freeform, geek, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_V_starwarsfan/pseuds/Green%20Verde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke is in need of tutoring from Darryl, for a price.  Soon, Darryl and Zeke become more than friends.  Zeke doesn't know how to handle having homoerotic feelings for Darryl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

                            Zeke was in a conundrum.  Things were changing at Wagstaff.  He could feel it in the air, though this was definitely atypical for him.  Sometimes, it was just too dang windy for him.  Jimmy Jr. has always been his friend, and always would be.  He hoped.  But Zeke knew things weren't the same since Jimmy Jr. became serious with Tina.  He was happy for them.  Zeke remembered a time he was half-joking about an interest in Tina.  At least by now Zeke forgot about that.  Even remembering such an interest, Zeke's memory about why he was interested in Tina in the first place had vanished into ancient history.  Then Zeke saw Tammy in the hallway.  He cringed.  Zeke ducked around, trying to get to class without walking by her.  As was her usual, Tammy was with Jocelyn.  Tammy's friend was like slightly less gag-inducing barf.  Zeke ran down the hall.  Nobody was in front of him and Zeke succeeded in getting away.  

"Tammy Larson, you are like vomit to me.  Stay away girl!  I'm not interested."  Zeke muttered to himself. 

Zeke sat down and tried to pay attention in class.

*****BBBBBBBB*************************************

                          "Dang, math is hard.  Either I'm stupid, or math is ridiculous, or both."  Zeke said to himself.  Walking out of class, Zeke felt a mind-numbing pain.  Clearly an excessive amount of incomprehensible math concepts were causing dull pain all over Zeke's head.  Zeke did anything and everything to push numbers and formulaic absurdities out of his skull.  After moving forward aimlessly for a few minutes, Zeke caught sight of a short kid.  He was wearing a golden brown vest.  It was Darryl.  Zeke saw the back side of Darryl.  The short brilliant math whiz was busy in his locker.

"Wow neat.... lookin' good in those olive green shorts."  Zeke said quietly.  The wild macho wrestler couldn't believe what he said out loud.  It was very much like a hushed whisper, but still.  Zeke kept walking closer toward Darryl, not fully aware. 

"Why?  Why... why... am I staring at Darryl's butt?  I mean it's alright as far as butts go.  It's just there.. in it's own way."  Zeke thought to himself.  There were no answers.  He slightly shrugged and put his hands on his face and pulled down a little.  Darryl turned around and showed a beaming grin.  In front of Zeke, Darryl held a book and had a backpack on his back.  Zeke barely composed himself before speaking to Darryl.

"Hey!  Darryl!"  Zeke said.

"Um.. hey Zeke."  Darryl replied.  Zeke was focused right on Darryl while Darryl looked down at the ground briefly then looked up toward Zeke.

Zeke looked away toward the right.  "Hey.  Yeah uh are.. you.. good at math?"  Then Zeke looked at Darryl.

Darryl let out a belly laugh.  "Am I good at math?"  Zeke just stared at him while he paused for effect.  "No.  I'm not good, or even great.  I'm possibly the best math student in the whole school!"  Darryl exclaimed.

"Great!  I really needed to talk to ya.  I'm doing poorly in math so I could use a tutor."  

"That doesn't surprise me."  Darryl deadpanned.

"Why?"

"Zeke, you're not exactly bright.  Almost all the school knows it."  

Zeke looked up and sighed.  "I know.  But I'm not _that_ stupid, am I?" 

"No, you're... teachable.  I guess.  But the surprise is that you would ask anyone to be your tutor."  Darryl looked up and down at Zeke.

"Oh."  Zeke said simply. 

"But I don't tutor for free, or for nothing.  Some kind of _quid pro quo_ is in order here, or just keep walking buddy." 

"Yeah no problem!"  Zeke said eagerly.  He then faltered in an unknowingly hesitant way.  "But I don't have.. that much... money to spare on a tutor."  He stammered.

"Ah I see.  Well that isn't an issue I got you covered.  Tell you what.  I'm not just interested in math I'm a hardcore video game and arcade enthusiast.  I go to Family Funtime, or at least I used to.  It's been a while.  This horrible kid named Tyler bullies me.  Sometimes he is alone but when he comes with his posse there really is nothing I can do..."

"Gotcha.  So you want me as your muscle?"  Zeke asked.

"Yes.  If you get Tyler down in like a submission move and pound his face in that would be a big plus."  Zeke was distracted.

"Uh... yeah.... sure of course Darryl!"  Zeke said back.  Darryl nodded at him. 

Zeke continued.  "Anything.  When I get fired up I have no limits, boy!"  Zeke moved around like a boxer and threw shadow hits.  "Hee hew.  Pow pow pow pow.  Rock 'em sock 'em!" 

Darryl clapped enthusiastically.  "Yeah!" 

"Are you free after school Darryl?"

"Yes."

"Great well I'm goin' now, see ya later!"

"See ya!" 

*****BBBBBBBB*************************************

After school Darryl and Zeke met up. 

"Hey Darryl."

"Hey Zeke."

"This is it.  Family Funtime.  But if we're going to be fightin' or runnin' maybe we should grab a shake or something." 

"I have snacks.  Granola bars."  Darryl took bars out of his backpack.

"Oh good.  Gimme!"  Zeke quickly downed one.  Darryl also ate one. 

"Ready?"  Zeke nods.

"Let's go." 

Tyler and two guys were standing around not really doing anything.  Talking among themselves maybe.  Darryl and Zeke walked in and moved toward a game that looked fun to play.  Tyler and the two guys blocked their path. 

"Hey look who it is.  It's the nerd and he is with someone."  Tyler said.

Zeke moved forward toward Tyler.  "Now who the heck are you callin' a nerd, boy?" 

Tyler pointed to Darryl.  "Him.  Hey you know what stop hangin' out with four eyes and relax with us.  Chill man.  Just tell _him_ to get lost then you can kick it with us."  Tyler and the guys nodded approvingly at Zeke.  "What do you say?"

"My _friend_ said that you're a loser and he is completely right."  The mood changed and the opposing group became hostile quickly.

Tyler became angry and shouted at his two lackeys.  "Get the nerd.  I'll take this one."  Zeke tried to stop one, then the other but they ran too far around Zeke.  Zeke saw Tyler charging at him.  The cunning stout wrestler leapt at Tyler to avoid wide swinging punches.  Zeke and his opponent roll around on the ground.  Arms were flailing at Zeke then he gets off of Tyler.  Using quick reflexes and seeing an opening, Zeke bested his opponent with a hard punch to the face.  Tyler's nose and face were bloodied and pathetic.  He was just lying there, defeated.  Zeke decided to kick Tyler in his side repeatedly.  Cries of pain were heard from Darryl.  Zeke ran to help.   

Darryl is picked up by his arms and legs by two bullies.  Soon the video game enthusiast known as DRL is thrown down.  "Owwwww!  It hurts!"  Darryl cried loudly.  Touching his scraped leg, Darryl quietly sobs and squirms backward.  Zeke became extremely pissed off and more irate than anyone could have imagined seeing him.  Zeke tackled a lackey and ended up on top, pushing him down so he felt the contact with the floor.  Zeke swiftly went to bend the bully's foot in a painful way.  The wrestler made his opponent whimper and desist in his fighting.  Despite being shorter, Zeke made him submit with superior mass and skill.  Then Zeke immediately broke contact and rushed to Darryl.  Darryl was on the ground, backing up from a menacing bully.  

Zeke reached down and picked Darryl up.  The last lone bully approached, ready to throw a punch.  The bespectacled kid shrieked,  "Oh god!"  

The dim wrestler turned from side to side and said "Huh?".  Darryl shouted indignantly, "No not you!"

Zeke motioned to the last fighter and gave him a quick sock to the stomach.  The bully keeled over a little but then tried to regain footing.  Then Zeke said, "Hey look around.  Is it worth it?  Really?  Huh?"  The last one saw the other two in horrible shape and then bolted away in a panic. 

Finally the security guard approached Darryl and Zeke. 

"Where the hell were you?"  Darryl yelled at the guard.

"I was... gone."  The guard said.

"You were fuckin' around!"  Zeke shouted at him, exasperated. 

"You better ban Tyler and those others from coming here!  This is the last straw!  I've had it!"  Darryl yelled after Zeke did.  Darryl nursed his own right leg's scrapes. 

"I agree.  But first I better look at that leg.  Let me get a first aid kit..."  Soon the guard quietly patches up Darryl.  

Zeke glared at the guard.  Then he said,  "How about some free tokens or somethin'?  Because this is absurd.  Clearly you fell down on your duty." 

"Eh, sure, absolutely!"  Darryl and Zeke get plenty of tokens, way more than they could use.  The two friends enjoy a few games in the arcade.  But they were tired and couldn't handle staying inside anymore.  They leave. 

*****BBBBBBBB*************************************

"Unghhhh!!!!"  Darryl panted.  "Zeke, I can't walk well.  You have to carry me!" 

"Dangit."  Zeke looked at Darryl.  Poor Darryl, he thought- so smart, fun, and cool to be around.  Why did things like this have to happen? 

"Alright."  Zeke said.  "On my shoulders, come on!"  Darryl was lifted up on Zeke's shoulders.  Zeke looked up at Darryl joyfully, and Darryl gazed in awe at Zeke.

Both guys talked about food, having developed an appetite.  "Let's go to my house."  Darryl said.

"Cool." 

"We can play Mortal Kombat!"

"Nah."  Zeke declined.  "Too much fighting today, too much adrenaline pumping.  Just not in the mood."  Zeke said reluctantly, with an exhausted feeling in his body.

"Of course." 

"Some other day though."

"Yay!"  Darryl cheered.  "Soon, Zeke, soon."

"Oh I won't let you down, Darryl.  Definitely during the week."  

The guys then quietly make their way to Darryl's place.

 

   
 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a headcanon that Darryl lives in a nice house. Also, Darryl's family is upper middle class or rich.

 

                         Zeke didn't know what to make of the street where Darryl lived.  He looked around at every house, which were similar yet distinctly different from each other.  Most had brick and stone siding, nondescript bushes, and well kept manicured front yards full of grass.  Zeke was definitely distracted while looking all around, and had a slower pace than even the slightly injured Darryl.  The brave fighter grinned from ear to ear, taking in the neighborhood.  

"Come on Zeke!  Almost there, the one on the right!" 

Zeke hightailed it.  "Alright I'm catching up!"  Zeke was worn out from carrying Darryl most of the way on his back.

Darryl looked back and saw Zeke moving closer.  Darryl stared discretely yet intently at Zeke's quick jogging, his sweat and perspiration very prominently noticeable to Darryl.  A meticulous neat freak who avoided nearly all things athletic, Darryl couldn't help but be drawn to Zeke being exactly the opposite.  Zeke was about as different from him as it got, but Darryl just didn't care.  Before, Darryl scoffed at the 'opposites attract' concept but now he believed.  Having an awesome wrestler's physique didn't hurt Zeke at all either.  He had the flair of a fantastic fighter, someone who usually or almost always won.  Darryl desperately wanted some of that to rub off on him, and would do anything for that winning mojo.   

"So rugged, so buff."  Darryl thought.  The movie _Brokeback Mountain_ left a huge impression on him.  Just about all the girls at Wagstaff were like the women in that movie; boring, bland, and unappealing.  Always antagonistic and strident.  Darryl's experiences with the opposite sex were limited, and the movie seemed to validate that, to make it seem logical.  It opened up another path for him.  Above all else the guys were just so _happy_ in that movie.  So it followed that Darryl wanted a similar feeling for himself.  

Zeke saw a blank expression on Darryl's face.  So Zeke decided to break the ice.  

"Some place huh?  Wow!  You are one lucky S.O.B. I tell you what.  Hah!  Amazing." 

"Thanks, Zeke.  Oh look right there, in the driveway."

"No way!  That's... that's..."

"Yes.  That is _**A**_ Bentley.  I know.  I'm still in shock too.  My dad _just_ bought it.  Like a week ago?"

Zeke was ecstatic with joy and embraced the car.  Then Zeke leaned his head on the hood, feeling the clean freshly waxed surface.

"It's just so beautiful..." Zeke said while breathing on the car.

"Yeah.. it's great.  Hurry and get up!  Before anyone sees you, especially my dad." 

Zeke got up and they calmly enter the house.  Darryl pointed out what he liked about his place; the fact that the house was big and had two stories.  Everything inside was aesthetically appealing and a reflection of how close the family has been.  Plenty of pictures and mementos of Darryl's family's life were all around.  Reminders of fun summers and time spent with aunts, uncles, and cousins.  Darryl's bedroom was big enough to be roomy for two people, and to alleviate any and all claustrophobia.  The living room has a massive flat screen with dark leather couches and chairs oriented towards it.  Darryl's dad said hello and the boys greeted him back. 

Darryl motioned to Zeke.  "Hey Zeke let's go outside, there's a big bag full of dog treats just waiting to be opened." 

"Cool, sounds like a plan."

"It's a fun way to feed the dogs." 

*****BBBBBBBB*****************************

Darryl and Zeke reached into the bag and threw bone-shaped treats out to the pack of dogs.  There were at least a dozen dogs in the backyard, most of them pugs.  Two dogs started eating the treats and more joined in. 

"Dang.  You have a lot of dogs, Darryl."

"Yeah, they aren't all mine though.  We are dogsitting for some of our neighbors.  Our next-door neighbors have many pugs." 

"Wow just look at these little dogs!  They are beauties." 

"They gave us tons of treat bags for them.  I mean how cool is that?"  Darryl and Zeke continued to throw treats.  

"Nice.  So that big black dog- is that yours?"  Zeke pointed forward.

"Yeah, the lab?  She is ours.  Ebby.  It's my mom's dog.  Don't be fooled by the size; she looks full grown but she's still a pup." 

"Wow that's some dog."

"She's intimidating.  Not an easy dog to walk so I don't really try."

"That's a shame.  I might be able to handle walking Ebby though." 

Darryl rolled his eyes.  "Good luck."

Darryl told Zeke about the rest of his family's dogs; two Pugs, a Dachshund, and a Golden Retriever.   One pug, Koki, enjoyed being the center of attention.  The other pug, Potato, was more of a fat lazy dog.  The dachshund, Odie, was an energetic dog that loved being walked.  Finally, Sammy the golden retriever was a friendly mellow dog.  

The dogs kept eating the treats, though it wasn't for them being hungry.  Beside Darryl and Zeke there were bowls full of food.   

"Man Darryl this is great.  I'm having a good time."

"Glad to hear it Zeke.  You saved me earlier, and I can actually go to the arcade again!" 

"Definitely the right thing to do.  I got to throw down and help a friend!"  Zeke grinned.

"Right on."  Darryl threw the last of the treats that were in the bag.

"You have a decent throw.  It's getting better."

"I'm trying to learn from your form." 

"Yeah I'm good at that.  Hey when are we going to crack open those books?"

"Later.  You can stay for dinner.  We're having burgers."

"All right!  Count me in!"   

*****BBBBBBBB*****************************

"Ahh that was super tasty!  Just what I needed, a big meaty burger!"  Zeke said.

"Yeah, we make serious burgers here Zeke.  I'm stuffed."  Darryl replied.

"So what now?  Tv?  Tutoring?" 

Suddenly audible growling could be heard from the backyard.  It was unusual, since none had been heard before.  The sound was a dog's growl. 

"Hold that thought, Zeke.  Something may be going on outside..."

The large wild pup, Ebby, was snarling and clawing at something.  Most of the other dogs noticed this and ran or at least tried to give the big dog room.  Darryl and Zeke, outside, saw what was going on.

"A skunk!?"  Zeke winced.

"Ohhhh no.  No no no no no.  Skunks are bad, bad, very bad."  Darryl said.

"Well they smell and spray stuff.. but why?"

"Skunks have hit our house a few times lately looking for anything that is edible.  My dad and I usually have to chase them off our yard with big sticks." 

"Sticks?  No good.  Aggressive skunks will spray you."

"Exactly.  Now we have guns.  Some .22's just for shooting pests."

"But dogs are out there man.  Besides a dead skunk will just kill the yard with the stench!  My cousin has stories..."

"I bet he does, Zeke.  I bet he does."    

"So what do we do?"  

"I don't know!"  

"How about this go inside and get your dad and I'll figure something out."

"Okay."  Luckily for the guys, Ebby managed to chase a skunk away.  So there was a brief respite.

Zeke looked past the area with a large number of food and water bowls.  There was a gas grill and nearby were wood or charcoal grills.  A container of lighter fluid was visible next to the grills.  There were a few good looking sticks on the ground that were of suitable build and strength; they would not bend excessively or be broken easily if swung hard or fast.  The source of the sticks were any number of scattered trees in the yard; definitely an open backyard not heavily wooded or obscured in the slightest.  Soon Zeke picked up a stick and ran to the lighter fluid.  Then Zeke poured lighter fluid on the end of the stick and used a lighter to ignite the stick.

"Oh yeah!  Come at me now, skunks!"  Zeke shouted with glee, while holding his new small torch stick.     

Zeke saw more skunks coming from all directions, moving towards the dog food.  Then, raccoons joined in the party. 

"Oh no there are too many nasty animals!  **DARRYL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** " Zeke loudly shouted with emphasis.

Darryl ran out to Zeke with a pained expression on his face.  "What, what, what is it buddy?"  Darryl gasped.  "Oh holy fuck what fresh hell is _This_?"  The pack of animals looked hungry, or rabid, or both.

Zeke ran around, swinging his flame stick at anything he could.  Many animals ran away quickly, but others were not as easily frightened off by fire.

Darryl rushed up behind Zeke.  "Hey I'm here."  Darryl said.  

"Great what's the plan?"

"We have to get the dogs inside."

"What?"

"I'm doing that and so is my dad.  You just keep the skunks and raccoons away."

"Okay." 

Darryl, sensing an opportunity, slapped Zeke's butt.  "Go get 'em." 

Zeke grinned back at Darryl.  "I will."  Then Zeke ran headlong into the dozens of raccoons and skunks, with both hands on his homemade torch.  Some of the raccoons and skunks were fighting each other, and Zeke took advantage of that to inflict burns on the animals.  Most of the creatures were driven back by the fire, but a few acted like it wasn't even there.  Zeke chased away as many animals as possible.  Darryl and his dad were able to let many dogs in their house with ease since they were by the door ready to go in anyway.  A little bit later Darryl noticed that not all the dogs were accounted for.  He ran to Zeke.

"Koki!!!!  **KOKI!!!!!!** "   Darryl shouted, worried about his pug.  Soon Darryl saw the devastation.  The yard was torn up and everything was a mess.  Skunk spray wafted in the air.  Zeke tossed his stick down, having lost much of its usefulness being used as a weapon.  Two skunks were spraying down Koki from their butts, overwhelming the poor pug.  Darryl became furious and enraged.  Neither Zeke or Darryl hated nature as much as they did now.

"Zeke, Save my pug!  Save Koki!"  Darryl yelled to Zeke.  Zeke dove down and reached for the dog and plucked the pug from the sprayzone.  Then Darryl let out a primal scream.  

"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  Darryl pulled out a small .22 pistol and shot the two spraying skunks dead, and any other animals he could see.  The wild animals quickly fled from the gunshots.

Zeke cringed when looking at the dog he was holding.  "Will Koki make it?"

Darryl took a look.  "Not a good time to ask me that, but it's just spray, so all I can say is my dog should be fine." 

The two guys run inside the house and lock the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like dogs, especially pugs. Friends and family members dogs made cameos in this chapter. Hehe. All right! 
> 
> I really like nature, not so much unexpected sightings of animals that might carry rabies.


	3. Chapter 3

 

                         Zeke reclined in the hot tub, and the jets were running full blast.  The pressurized air bubbles and warm stream of water felt intensely relaxing on Zeke's back.  Other jets glanced on Zeke, adding to the sensation.  The only person in the room, he looked upward and exhaled contentedly.  It was peaceful in that small room on the main floor.  The room's exteriors were covered in fancy brown tannish marble, while the hot tub was smooth to the touch and white in color.  There were vents that prevented the room from getting too steamy.  Zeke was nude in the hot tub; his clothes were in a messy pile close to the door.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh".  Zeke sighed with relief.  Suddenly Darryl entered the room. 

"Hey.  Wait, Zeke, you are nude in the hot tub?"  Darryl said.

"Hey yourself there!"  Zeke replied quickly, then turned to look at Darryl.  "Well, yeah, it's not like I brought anything to wear anyway.  Not going in here in my undies!" 

"Alright, I guess I knew that.  I have a spare swimsuit for you."  Darryl threw one to Zeke.  "Put it on.  It's just about the only thing that would be in your size.  It's clean and freshly laundered, but it's used for guests who would otherwise wear underpants or just take a dip in the buff." 

Zeke grabbed it.  "Do I have to?  I'm comfortable being naked in here!" 

"It's a family rule.  My parents apply it to everyone.  It's not my call so be quick about it." 

"Okay no problem."  Zeke slipped on the swimsuit swiftly.  Darryl looked at Zeke but looked somewhat disappointed; Zeke's body was obscured by the water and the gushing pressure jets. 

"Look out Jacuzzi, here I come!"  Darryl moved eagerly to dip himself into the hot water.  "Oooohhh that's nice.  Now I can relax!" 

"Finally, right?"  Zeke knowingly stared at Darryl.

"I'd rather smell like chlorine than skunk!  I mean god...."  Darryl dunked himself into the hot tub then came back up.

"Why even use too much chlorine in here anyway?  I mean its just for your family's use and guests right?"

"We don't.  There's a machine that regulates the chlorine levels in here.  Sometimes it messes up but it usually works okay." 

"If the Jacuzzi gets too much chlorine you just shut it off?"

"Yeah, but soon this tub starts to smell and the stench is just like dirty butts."

"Oh nasty."  Zeke pouted a little bit.

"There pretty much always has to be at least some chlorine in here to kill the bacteria."

"Makes sense."   

"I mean I can talk about math a little bit.  There is an inverse relationship between chlorine levels and bacteria levels.  More chlorine, less bacteria, and vice versa."  Zeke listened to Darryl explain about graphs, lines, bacteria, chlorine, and even water levels and the pressure of the water.  Moving his hands up for chlorine and down for bacteria, Darryl talked with his hands during much of this time.  Zeke nodded along and tried to learn, attempted to get something out of this.  Algebraic concepts seemed to go above Zeke's head, but a short dialogue with Darryl proved that some form of learning took place.

"Well that was worthwhile.  I don't smell anymore skunk stink at all."  Zeke said.

"Yeah, it seemed to wash away, and at least I'm not giving any dogs a bath like my dad is doing."  Darryl replied.

"All those dogs?"

"Well, no, just ours, at least at first.  Mr. Johnson will be angry if his dogs smell... skunky."

"Oh.. well if he is gone you should be fine."  Zeke grinned at Darryl.  

"Besides he has had problems before with skunks, but never like we just had.  Not even close."

"So what happened here was unusual?"

"Very."  

"Hmmmm that's a stinker of a problem."  

Darryl sighed.  "Well that's it then.  We need an electrified fence, or barbed wire, or something.  Aye."

"Whatever works man."

"Agreed." 

Without warning Zeke began to splash Darryl.  Zeke laughed while Darryl was smirking and splashing back.  Soon the water fight escalated and more water was shoved back and forth.  Plenty of water was leaving the hot tub and making a mess.  Both Darryl and Zeke carried on, so happy and carefree, oblivious to everything.

Then the door to the room opened, and Darryl's dad did not look happy.  

" **Hey!** "  Darryl's father yelled, just loud enough to get their attention.  Darryl and Zeke looked like two deer caught in the headlights, stunned, and they slunk back into the hot tub.

"I don't want to yell at you boys, but you have to stop.  The floor is way too wet."

"Sorry dad."

"My bad Mr. D!"  Zeke interjected.

"As long as you boys knock it off.  Oh and Zeke you were a big help today.  I'm so happy your are my son's friend and you can come visit anytime!" 

"Yeah!  Alright!  I will, Mr D, I will."

Darryl's dad continued, "Darryl, mom won't be back home until you know the thing with your aunt is resolved.  She'll be gone another day or so.  Also, is your friend's home far from here?"

"Uhhhhhhhh."  Zeke said.  Darryl and Zeke exchanged glances, which signaled that neither of them wanted to leave the other. 

"Zeke does live far; it took him a while to get here."  Darryl said. 

Mr. D. stroked his chin.  "Okay.  It's a dang school night, can't just let you stay here.  Maybe later on but right now I'm not comfortable with that."

"Oh ok."  Zeke said.

"But tell you what you two can finish up doing whatever, but you can't stay here too late.  I have my fancy new car and you can be dropped off, okay Zeke?"

"Sounds great."

Mr D points at both of them.  "I'll check back later." 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

               Staring intently, Darryl and Zeke took in the sight of each other after Darryl's dad left.  Neither said a word.  The gush of the jets flowed onto both of them.  Both friends gazed into each others eyes, each wondering about the other.  Darryl looked away and soon Zeke followed suit.

Soon Zeke looked right at his friend and nudged closer.  "So is it possible to get used to this?"  Zeke asked inquisitively. 

"Yeah, surprisingly it is."  Darryl replied with a grin.

Zeke tried to match Darryl's expression and sunk his body deeper into the hot tub.  The warm water gave him contentment.  "This... this is the life, Darryl.  This hot tub... and your dad, you have it made.  Basically you've got it all man." 

"Ok so our shared enjoyment of the hot tub is self explanatory, but why do you say that about my dad?"

"Our dads are very different.  For one, mine is a piece of crap." 

Darryl frowned to show a pained expression on his face.  "Aw, I'm sorry to hear that."  The short skinny nerd patted Zeke's shoulder.

Zeke grimaced with a resigned countenance.  He sighed, with water and sweat glistening on his forehead.  "It's not really something I want to talk about though.  Damnit."

"No worries."  Darryl said back.

Zeke lifted himself up from a sunken position.  "Oh man I'm starting to feel like a hard boiled egg in here."  Zeke grunted, struggling for a bit.

Darryl laughed.  "Zeke you are just so funny!"  Darryl had a dreamy glint in his eye, trying to stare at Zeke's body, but the jets and residual bubbles were still too strong and covered too much.  Zeke eventually righted himself and sat up.

"Oooooooooooooo." Darryl intoned.  "Dangit where is my anti-fog goop when I need it?" Darryl said aloud rhetorically.  Zeke was in no position to help Darryl with the foggy glasses. 

"Well just take off your glasses!"  Zeke blurted out. 

"I guess I have to.  It's too humid in here that's the problem."  Darryl took his glasses off and put them down by the edge.

"It's just hot and steamy." 

"Yeah, it's not usually like this.  I should go find out what's going on."

"Not necessary, Darryl.  Stay here.  It's no big deal man!"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." 

Both Darryl and Zeke moved around a bit in the circular hot tub.  Nobody wanted to sit.  Even with the steam, the outside air felt too cool to the touch.  Soon Darryl and Zeke grew closer, and only exposed their heads to the air. 

"Zeke, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah, just had to keep my legs moving is all." 

"Same.  You know, we're friends right?"

"Yes we are!"  Zeke said with enthusiasm and exuberance that betrayed his feelings.

"Great!" Darryl's face had an excited grin on it, then it vanished, turning into a more serious one.  "Since we're friends, there's something that you should know."

"Alright buddy, what's bouncin' around in that noggin of yours?"

Darryl moved very close to Zeke, slowly exhaling then he said,  "I'm gay, Zeke.  I'm completely certain of that, too.  I'm not into girls."  Zeke was floored.  Darryl saw his friend's face widen in shock, with eyes wide open.  Zeke's jaw had dropped and he did not move.  

There was a silence.  Darryl broke it by saying, "Sooooooo......."

Zeke spoke.  "Well that was a steamy confession, wooo baby."  Zeke waved at the steamy air in front of him.    

"Thanks, I guess."  Darryl laughed.  

"That took tons of guts and courage.  I'm beyond touched that you would open up to me like that, Darryl." 

"Good.  But there's more, Zeke."  The young black man looked happy while deep in thought.

"Um if you say so.  But maybe this is enough for one day, huh?"  Zeke laughed haltingly at Darryl, while wiping the sides of his face and neck.  "Maybe just call it a night, or get out of the hot tub?  Just a thought."

Darryl rushed forward, as close to Zeke as possible without touching him.  "What's the matter, Zeke?  Nervous?  I feel great, excited, carefree, liberated, eager, exuberant, whatever!  I'm Gay, gay, gay, gay!!!!!!!!!!"

Zeke tried to regain himself, but it was difficult with the new glint in Darryl's eyes and a devilish grin on his face.  "Uh well No actually.  I am curious if anyone else knows; who else knows you're a little gay boy."

"Zeke, don't say things like gay boy, queer, and so on.  Be discrete!  Be _cool!_ I mean damn.  So my dad knows and did not tell my mom, because he figured it out and he is just the most amazing person.  Also when you say things like little gay boy you sound gay yourself."

The stout wrestler with curly brown hair started twitching and blurting out quick incomprehensible babbling sounds.  Then suddenly, a raw, guttural, primal, intense scream came out of Zeke, going straight for Darryl's ears. 

 _ **"Darrryyyyyyyyyyyyyllllllllllllllllllllllllllll!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_ Zeke's scream made an impact.  Darryl had to leap back quickly, to the opposite edge of the hot tub.  The utterance of Darryl's name was loud and passionate; the howl sent multiple messages at once.  Darryl could only imagine unwinding the uptight, repressed Zeke.  If Zeke could be calmed and relaxed by a soothing and sensual touch, then that was what Darryl wanted to do.

The slightly deafened geek struggled to regain a normal semblance of being.  The scream was just too much.  No normal expression was possible for Darryl.

Zeke huffed and puffed.  "I'm not gay, Darryl, I'm not gay."  Zeke panted like he was slowly dying of dehydration in the desert.  Finally Darryl returned to his normal self.

"It's ok Zeke, it's okay.  I think we've been in here too long.  Come on, let's go."  Darryl and Zeke walked out of the hot tub.  Both friends had wrinkly fingers and were warm in general from the hot tub.

Inexplicably, Zeke gave Darryl a big, warm, strong hug.  Darryl hugged him back.  The two friends looked happy in the close embrace. 

Zeke said to Darryl, while holding onto him, and looking behind toward Darryl's back.  "I like your butt." 

Darryl replied, also facing away from Zeke.  "Thanks, Zeke!  I like my butt also, but I wonder how good it is really.  Also I like just about everything about you.  You're funny looking, man, but I'm attracted to you anyway and I find it just the cutest!  Like really!" 

Zeke backed away and just looked emotionally touched.  "Thanks Darryl.  Nobody had really ever said that before.  No guy or girl ever said I was cute.  Ok, well, Tammy might have said that, but I hate her.  She really grosses me out like you wouldn't believe!"

"Likewise!  Like oh my god Tammy is the worst isn't she?"

"Oh yesssss." Zeke said. 

Darryl and Zeke keep talking about Tammy, Jocelyn, and what their classmates were like in general.  Despite their different academic experiences, seeing the same people everyday builds a form of camaraderie and comforting familiarity.  

A while later Darryl's dad comes back.  "Hello boys."  The guys say hey.  

"It's getting late.  Zeke you should clean up in one of our good showers then I'll give you a ride home."

"Alright Mr. D!" 

Then Darryl's dad lightly scolds, "Darryl, what did I tell you about the steam in here!?"

"Not to make it steamy in here?"

"Yeah.  Well I can go in the back and adjust that.  Maybe wipe the floors so they aren't so damp."

Darryl whined, "Awwww, noooooooooo do I have to?"

"We've been over this.  If we had a drain it wouldn't be so bad but we do not.  I don't like the splash." 

Darryl groaned.  "Okay.. I'll get to it, dad."  Zeke laughed.  

Darryl's dad walked out.    

"It never ends, does it?"  Zeke asked.

"Eh, this is fine.  No big thing at all.  Typical actually.  I made it steamy in here you know."  Darryl replied.

"Well, not that steamy if you know what I mean." 

"I do.  Actually we just ran out of time today, and those skunks...."

"I'll go shower now.  I actually enjoy smelling nice, and not like a skunk!  Also anything you have is better than my place."

Darryl smiled at Zeke.  "Okay.  Smell you later, Zeke!"  Zeke laughed after hearing that.

*****BBBBBBBB************************************************

Zeke rode in Darryl's dad's Bentley.  Zeke seemed to be in an elated and happy state due to the car ride. 

"So today worked out great because you were here, Zeke."

"With the skunks?"

"Yes, they have become more of a problem lately.  I'm wondering why."

"My cousin knew someone who had a pet skunk."

"Regrettably, that's not as uncommon as you might think."

"I thought it was illegal to own or have a pet skunk."

"Unfortunately, they are as legal as any other pet.  Cats, dogs, you name it."

"That's awful."   

"They're legal on the state level.  I have just started complaining about the laws, and if skunks were made illegal in New Jersey, Animal Control might actually have to do something about them."

"Why don't they?"

"They stopped taking our calls."

"But don't you complain about that?"

Darryl's dad paused.  "We have."  

"Oh."   

"So since you're here I'll tell you that Darryl had this other friend.  Tall, lanky, and careless with his words.  He seemed like he would fit in with us, but he had a bad attitude.  So be nice, and you'll always be welcome in our home."

"Understood Mr D. I'll be good!"

"So here we are."  The driver stopped in front of a house.  It was late, and hard to see anything recognizable outside. 

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. D!" 

"Anytime."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story isn't named after this particular Darryl scream. A scream in a later chapter. I may change the title to something different if I can come up with one.


End file.
